


What Happens in Lexington Stays in Lexington

by gwyllion



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to delvalmom for all the inspiration.  This was originally posted for the Justified Kink Meme at harlancounty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Lexington Stays in Lexington

1

Raylan knew that every government building had secrets. Abandoned rooms, far from public view, cluttered with junk from cases long solved.

He didn’t know exactly why Boyd stood in his office, quitting time hours ago, twilight falling.

He supposed he’d find out soon enough.

Boyd led the way into the basement, striding down the dusty hall.

He twisted the knob and pushed the creaking door open wide, drawling, “After you, Marshal.”

Raylan raised an eyebrow before stepping inside.

Boyd closed the door behind them, framed Raylan’s face in his hands and said, “On your knees,” to which Raylan obediently complied.

2

“You won’t be needing this,” Boyd said. He bent at the knees, sliding his fingers down the rough cotton of Raylan’s shirt, stopping when they reached his holster.

“No, sir,” Raylan said.

Boyd snapped upright, disarming Raylan with his left hand and spearing the fingers of his right into Raylan’s hair. He squeezed a fist and yanked Raylan’s head back.

“You’ll speak only when I let you,” Boyd said.

Raylan exhaled smoothly.

Boyd breathed against his lips, “Understand?”

Raylan began to answer, but Boyd came down hard on his mouth, swallowing the response, his moans echoing off the cinderblock walls.

3

“Course I already know,” Boyd said, releasing Raylan’s mouth. “What you can do with yer lips, Marshal.”

Boyd slipped his fingers through the knot of Raylan’s tie.

A bead of sweat dripped from Raylan’s forehead. His tongue darted out, fighting the dryness that had overtaken his mouth. The cold floor made his knees ache.

Boyd tugged the silk free, stripping its length between outstretched arms. “But sometimes I need a reminder of their capabilities.”

He stepped behind Raylan and wove the tie around Raylan’s wrists, yanking the cloth tight.

With the Glock pressed to Raylan’s lips, he said, “Show me.”

4

Raylan worked his jaw until the saliva welled.

“Go ‘head. Ain’t got all night,” Boyd said, his preacher voice fake sweet, smooth like margarine.

A smile fought its way to Raylan’s lips. With his eyes on Boyd’s, he dipped his head and licked a long line up the barrel with the flat of his tongue, stopping when he reached the tip.

Boyd’s lips twitched, but his finger remained motionless on the trigger.

Raylan’s tongue danced into the muzzle’s opening, before he opened wide and took the hard pistol barrel into his mouth.

A whisper of “Jesus,” escaped from Boyd’s lungs.

5

Boyd let Raylan entertain him until he could no longer stand the ache of his cock straining for release.

He pulled the gun from Raylan’s mouth and unzipped, shuddering when he felt the teasing brush of Raylan’s scruff against his thighs.

Although they seemed to be locked in an antagonistic relationship to outsiders, Boyd took comfort in the knowledge that he had more in common with his mining brother than he had previously thought.

Boyd hummed nonsensically while Raylan sucked him off.

As for breaking his Church’s rule against self-pleasure, he’d leave the pleasuring to Raylan… at least for tonight.


End file.
